The present invention relates to a two-tone metallic paint film to be formed on surfaces of an automobile body.
A two-tone paint film, formed by separately applying two different colors of paints on adjacent areas in view of design has been known as an automobile body paint film. The two-tone paint film includes, for example, one which divides sides of an automobile body into upper and lower parts by two different colors, and one which adds marks or designs of different color on a paint film.
Metallic paint film which contains flakes of aluminum powder are well known. The aluminum powder, however, is not high in brightness, and is hard to give light tone. Recently, the use of a metallic paint film containing mica powder coated with titanium dioxide (hereinafter referred to as titanized mica) has been taken into consideration. The metallic paint film containing titanized mica is high in brightness, and can give light tone. It also has a peculiar rainbow luster.
When using the above-mentioned conventional pigments, the two-tone paint film is generally formed by making tones of two paints differ from each other. For example, it is achieved by using different kinds of coloring pigments or metallic pigments. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 93872/1986 also discloses a method of forming a two-tone paint film by providing beforehand, under a mica-contained metallic paint film, color base layers wherein different coloring paints are adjacently applied.
In the above-mentioned conventional metallic two-tone paint film, the two paint colors may give different brightness depending on view angles, but are hardly reversed in brightness depending on view angles.